A Conan le gustan las chicas mayores
by Nrikuik
Summary: Eso es lo único que pude pensar Ayumi al ver que Conan no corresponde sus sentimientos. Ayumi desde seguir a Conan para descubrir quien es la dueña de su corazón.


Desde su asiento en el salón de clases Ayumi observaba calmada a Conan. El hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de el niño de gafas no era un secreto para nadie, ella creía que incluso él mismo estaba consciente de sus sentimientos y le lastimaba el hecho de que no le dijera nada. Aun así procuraba ser optimista, quizá él solo quería que ella fuera quien confesara sus sentimientos y así le correspondería. Pero ella sabía que no era así.

—A Conan le gustan las chicas mayores.— Pensó con la cabeza agachada.

Esa era la verdad y ella estaba segura de eso, un claro ejemplo de eso era Ran, esa joven que debería ser para Conan su hermana mayor era más bien su amor platónico, solo bastaba con ver la forma en la que Conan la cuidaba sobre todos y todo, la forma en la que la veía y como se ponía nervioso al estar a su lado. A Conan le gustaba Ran y de eso Ayumi estaba segura. También estaba la cantante de ópera, Ayumi no conocía qué relación tenia con Conan pero recordó que en esa ocasión también hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para

Viéndolo de otra manera eso tenía algo de sentido todos los que lo conocían estaban conscientes de que Conan era un niño inteligente y demasiado maduro para su edad, eso era tal vez lo que más le gustaba de él, de su forma de ser, su madurez era algo que resaltaba sobre su mar de cualidades, era muy inteligente, un gran detective, un excelente jugador de fútbol pero sobre todo siempre se comportaba acorde a la situación. Siendo un chico tan maduro lo mas lógico seria que le atrajeran las chicas mayores. Si las cosas eran así Ayumi temía que Ai tuviera más oportunidades, ya que ella al igual que Conan era muy madura para su edad, sin embargo cada vez que se lo comentaba la castaña lo negaba con la cabeza diciéndole que la relación de ellos jamas llegaría a mayores y eso siempre le daba más esperanzas a la pequeña, pequeñas, pero eran esperanzas.

—¡¿Pero es que Conan no es capaz de entender?!— Grito internamente, A Ran le gustaba Shinichi, él era prácticamente su novio, Conan jamás tendría una oportunidad con quien era como su hermana mayor y eso era lo que el niño a pesar de su inteligencia era capaz de ver, en cambio Ayumi, ella siempre estaría con él y lo aceptaría con todo y su forma de ser. Pero eso a él no parecía importarle. Ya tenían 12 años de edad, pero él aún no parecía mirarla como algo más que una amiga.

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron del salón, la niña de ojos brillantes solo siguió con la mirada. Por alguna razón Conan había estado demasiado alegre en los últimos meses y eso le extrañaba. Genta y Mitsuhiko no paraban de insistir en que lo más posible es que ya tuviera una novia y le reclamaban a Conan por no presentarla, sin embargo Ayumi no lo creía, no debía ser otra cosa, Cona ya había rechazado a suficientes niñas en la escuela como para que ella creyera que finalmente había aceptado los sentimientos de alguien. No, debía haber otra razón y estaba dispuesta a descubrirla.

Se armó de valor y alcanzó al chico que era dueño de su corazón.

—¡Conan espera!— Grito un poco más fuerte de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, el niño se detuvo y volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

—¿Que ocurre Ayumi?— al verlo sonreír su corazón se aceleró, y las palabras que tenía en mente se le olvida, sin embargo no pensaba echarse atrás, tenía que decirle eso a Conan.

—Yo… Solo,— los nervios de la niña la consumían sin embargo aun con la vergüenza continuó— Me preguntaba si tu… si talvez… Quisieras acompañarme a comprar un el helado— Soltó lo ultimo tan rápido que apenas y se entendió a sí misma, sin embargo Conan si la escucho y aquella sonrisa confiada se convirtió en una triste y nostálgica.

—Lo siento ayumi— se disculpó colocando una mano sobre su hombro, el simple contacto la puso nerviosa —el día de hoy me encuentro ocupado— Ella bajó la mirada decepcionada.

—Está bien— levantó su rostro y sonrió, no quería que se sintiera mal — No te preocupes. ¡Nos vemos mañana! — giro y cuando estuvo segura de que se había marchado una lagrima cayo por su rostro —si no quería ir conmigo puedo decirlo— pensó — no tenía que fingir estar ocupado— sin embargo, algo la desconserto. —Conan no es así, el no miente— y tenía razón, él no tenía problemas para poder decir las cosas directamente, había rechazado a muchas chicas antes, era cuidadoso tenía tacto pero no mentía dándote falsas esperanzas ni eludía su responsabilidad.

Con esos pensamientos en mente Ayumi se empeñó en seguir a quien ella consideraba su verdadero amor. Si Conan decía estar ocupado era porque realmente estaba ocupado, y si eso tenía algo que ver con la razón de por que estaba tan feliz estos últimos días ella lo descubriría, la posibilidad de que Genta y Mitsuhiko tuvieran razón asalto su mente, pero trato de despejarse. —No— se repetía una y otra vez —eso no es así— y siguió el rastro de su amigo.

Después de un rato de caminar se dio cuenta que en definitiva no iba a la agencia en donde él vivía, en cambio la dirección que tomaban era más hacia la casa de su amiga Ai. —Quizá es que tiene algo que hacer con ella— pensó, ellos dos siempre parecían estar tramando algo. Sin embargo Conan no se detuvo frente a la casa del profesor Agasa, ni siquiera la miró, fue directo a la casa de un costado, aquella casa que siempre había tenido ganas de explorar con la liga de detectives pero a la que Conan insistía en que no estaba deshabitada. Así que esa era la razón de tanta insistencia, seguramente él conocía a los dueños. Supo que durante un tiempo alguien más vivió ahí como inquilino pero no estaba segura si aún estaba.

Aún escondida Observó como él sacaba una llaves de su bolsillo y habría la puerta como si fuera su propia casa. Eso la dejo sorprendida ¿Tanta confianza le tenían los dueños como para darle una copia de la llave? Decidió solo esperar, tal vez solo iba de pasada y luego asistirá a otro lugar.

Tenía razón. Unos minutos más tarde Conan salió muy animado con un estuche negro en las manos. Y ella volvió a seguirlo, le parecía increíble que Conan aún no hubiera notado su presencia, quizá eran los años de experiencia que la liga juvenil tenía al seguir a Conan cuando el se los impedía o tal vez estaba demasiado alegre como par notar cualquier otra cosa. Sea lo que fuese ella lo agradecía ya que le facilitaba su trabajo.

Llegaron a una zona de departamentos, el lugar le parecía familiar pero no estaba segura de donde, no fue hasta que una mujer le abrió la puerta a Conan que lo identificó. Era la casa de aquella cantante de ópera, esa hermosa señorita de la que pensaron que Conan estaba enamorado, no sabía si eso era realmente cierto pero al parecer su amigo había mantenido contacto con ella.

—¡Hola Conan!—

—Hola Reiko-san— Saludó la mayor y lo dejó pasar, parecía que era común que él fuera a su casa. Ayumi trato de recordar la forma de ser de la mujer, había sido varios años atrás, no recordaba del todo pero estaba segura que aquella mujer era mucho mas fria y seria, Conan parecía sacar el lado sensible de todos. Ayumi decidió quedarse afuera y escuchar su conversación, se sentía mal por espiar pero si así descubrió que tenía a Conan tan feliz lo haría.

—Entonces, cómo vas con la canción— En respuesta se escuchó el sonido de un violín ¡Conan sabía tocar el violín¡ tenía algo más que agregar a su larga lista de habilidades. Después de unos minutos el sonido cesó. y escucho la voz de la cantante.

—mmmm, no esta mal, mejoraste desde la última vez, pero desentonas un poco con la nota Re, además sigues tocando muy rápido, la música debe ser un poco más lenta, alarga cada una de las notas— Quería volver a escuchar a Conan tocar pero supuso que no lo haría, recordaba la forma de trabajar de Akiba Reiko, solo te escuchaba una vez y tú mismo debías ver cómo mejorar.

—Gracias— ahora Conan habla— lo intentare. Pero además de eso…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Yo quería preguntarte... ella reconoce cuando toco el violín porque dice que tengo un hábito. Honestamente nos se que es y tal vez es algo malo y pensé que debería evitarlo— _Ella_ Ayumi no escucho bien el resto de la frase y se quedó con esa simple palabra, _Ella_ ¿Quien era _ella_?

—Aahh, es eso— la voz de Reiko la regreso a la realidad. Ayumi no la veía, pero por la forma de su voz supo que estaba sonriendo— No te preocupes por eso, no es nada malo, ademas, si es algo que te identifica por qué querrías eliminarlo.

—¿No me dirás qué es?

—No, si lo hago seguro tratarán de evitarlo, prefiero que se quede así. Tengo una duda… ¿Amazing Grace por qué esa canción?

—Es algo especial entre ambos— Las palabras lastimaban a esa niña cada vez más, no entendía quien era esa persona que era tan especial para él —Ademas, su cumpleaños esta proximo así que quiero hacer algo especial esta vez— eso la descartaba a ella por completo, su cumpleaños había pasado apenas unos meses atrás.

—Ya veo — susurro Reiko y por el tono de sus palabras parecía saber a qué se refería Conan con eso — ¿Seguro que no quieres cantar? —bromeo

—Tu me has oído cantar

—Si pero aun no entiendo, ¿Como alguien con una entonación perfecta puede cantar tan mal?

—Mmm, cosas de la vida, supongo. — Se escuchó un movimiento y supuso que era Conan mirando a su reloj— Tengo que irme

—¿Vas a ir a ver a tu novia? — el río

— Algo así — las palabras retumbaron como eco en su cabeza…

—Entonces si tiene novia— pensó tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas

—Te molesta si dejo el violín aquí, tengo que irme y no creo que llevarlo sea una buena idea

—Vas a volver para practicar así que supongo que esta bien…

Al escuchar las palabras de despedida se alejó de la puerta, más no se fue, si había una chica que le gustaba a Conan entonces debía conocerla, debía saber quien fue la persona que consiguió ganar su corazón. Conan salió de la casa aún más feliz si podía ser posible y ella agradeció que gracias eso no la viera.

Antes de caminar se quitó los lentes, rara vez se veía a Conan sin su gafas, eran casi como algo que lo identificaba sin embargo gracias a eso pudo ver con mayor claridad esos ojos azul eléctrico que tanto le gustaban. —No se ve mal— pensó, pero no pudo evitar pensar que ese aspecto le recordaban a alguien. Lo siguió hasta un parque que se encontraba totalmente vacío y vio como se sentaba en una banca a esperar.

Fue entonces cuando vio a una persona conocida llegar— No —se alarmó— ella no puede ser— ¿Qué probabilidades había? Jamás creyó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, pero ahí se encontraba,— tal vez solo es una coincidencia, seguramente ella ha venido a ver a alguien más —pero no fue así. Ran Mouri camino directo hacia Conan y se sentó junto a él-

—Hola— rió suavemente —Conan— Ayumi no entendió la razón de él guiño ni mucho menos lo que causaba tanta risa

—Jaja, Muy graciosa Ran— y así eran las cosas, Ran, sin más, no tenía idea de adonde se había ido el "nechan"

—¿Te hice esperar mucho?— ella sonrió acercándose a él para tomarle la mano, el amor se sentía en el aire

—Yo no soy quien para reclamarlo. Te hice esperar años

—Pero eso ya no importa, deberías dejar de reprochártelo, podemos recuperar los años perdidos.

—Si, al menos ahora sé que ya no estás en peligro. Y sé que volveré a ser quien era antes, Haibara está trabajando en eso.

—Eso espero, porque verte como un niño de 12 años me hace sentir vieja— bromeo

—Puede que tu te sientas así, pero yo te amo de la misma forma o incluso más que cuando teníamos esa edad— esas palabras hicieron que Ran levantara la vista

—Tu… ¿Tu ya sentías algo por mi en ese momento? — Conan río

—Oh Ran, yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que me sonreíste por primera vez en la clase flor de Sakura— la adulta le sonrió ternura acariciando su mejilla

—Shinichi— suspiro, y, lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de el…

—Ran… — susurro Conan, —no está bien visto que un adulto besa a un niño de 12 años

—No hay nadie observando— continuo — y aun si lo hubiera no me importaría. Te amo — selló su frase con un beso que por supuesto el niño correspondió.

Y ella corrió, no quería interrumpir ese bello momento se que se fue silenciosamente y corrió derramando todas las lágrimas que su cuerpo le permitía, no observo sus camino, solo continuó hasta chocar con alguien más. Era Reiko. La adulta la ayudo a pararse y vio sus lágrimas.

—¿Un corazón roto?— pregunto y ella asintió, no había nada que lastimara más que ver al la persona de la cuan estabas enamorado con alguien más. La adulta la consoló, ella igual había sufrido si de amor se trataba, no de la misma forma, estaba claro, pero nadie debía soportar solo el perder a un ser querido.


End file.
